


Beyond Objects in Space

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: Firefly
Genre: After Serenity, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure if I want to continue this story, kind of was a one-shot, but I am leaving it out in the open right now and see how you (my fans) like this story and if you want more of this or other space fics!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The River of Stones

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I want to continue this story, kind of was a one-shot, but I am leaving it out in the open right now and see how you (my fans) like this story and if you want more of this or other space fics!

Zoë walked onto the bridge, eyeing Wash as she looked at the star filled space.

"Come to star gaze again?" Wash asked.

"No honey, I was here to talk to you about River. How is she holding up on training?" Zoë asked, her eyes gazing back to her husband.

"She's doing great," Wash said, hiding something in his eyes.

"She's doing better than you, aint she?" Zoë asked smiling, her arms crossed.

"A seventeen year old beating me in piloting? Nonsense! Sure, she's learning quickly, but there's a lot I can still teach her in the magnificent art of flying a Firefly class starship," Wash said, Zoë nearly rolling her eyes at that.

"Did the captain order you to train her?" Zoë asked.

A deep sigh escaped Wash's lips. "Yes."

"I'll keep that our little secret, hon. If anyone asks, I'll tell them you took it upon yourself to train her," Zoë said, walking off the bridge.

"If they do ask," Wash joked and turned off autopilot and manning controls.

↮↮↮↮↮↮↮↮

Deep moaning came down from engineering, Malcolm could only guess who were having too much fun in Serenity: Kaylee and Simon. He decided to not focus on that, knowing eventually everyone on this ship will end up together, one way or another. Whether it be easy as making out by the engine block or sitting in an incense filled shuttle. Speaking of incense filled shuttles! He went over to Inara's quarters, finding the room filled with the scent of her shit burning.

"I'm guessing you were expecting me," Mal said casually, Inara sitting in her dark red couch with tea pot and cups arranged nicely on a tray.

"I figured you would confront me eventually," Inara said calmly. "Sit."

Not like Mal in any way, he sat down, not agreeing to tea and trying to be as 'captain' like as he could. "Well, as flattering as saying 'I don't know' to an offer to stay, I like to at least know you won't depart in the middle of Reaver territory."

"Please, we don't have much to worry about them, now do we?" Inara said, glancing at him, who returned the look.

"Most or all of them were destroyed, thanks to the Alliance," Mal countered, "Doesn't mean they ain't out there."

"I'm not saying there wasn't," Inara countered, pouring tea for Malcolm. "Nor that those territories will be safe. I'm not that idiotic to think I would disconnect with Serenity in the middle of those territories."

"At least we are on the same page," Mal said, finding Inara looking at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I thought you would conclude I wanted to have sex with you," Inara said blandly.

"No, no, no! Not that, well I guess I might have gotten some idea over last time we saw one another," Mal said, finding a smile come over his face.

"What are you saying, Mal?" Inara asked, raising from her seat. "Are you implying you want to be my client?"

"No . . . I mean yes! I thought we would all die out there, so at least I can think . . . I mean do is at least look at what you do as a companion," Mal stuttered, Inara nearing him and sitting him down.

"Let us at least have some tea before you can relax at anything you desire," Inara said calmly and composed.

"Does one of the 'jobs' call for massages?" Mal joked, Inara not taking it in a joking manner and nodded, Mal chuckling dryly. "Then massage me wherever you like."


	2. Learning about Engineering

Two Hours Earlier

"Okay, so I put this into there?" Simon asked, Kaylee nodding to him, helping set up the wires to attach to the conduit.

"Easy going, don't want to break anything or else cap' might not get a new one for a while, and we'll be stuck in the water here until a ship gets by and rendezvous with us. I don't doubt the cap'tain there will be very happy 'bout it," Kaylee warned, Simon getting it meticulously in place and smiled at his achieving work.

"This must be stressful for you to do every day, or do you just enjoy it?" Simon asked, Kaylee sheepishly nodding and turning back to finishing repair on the engines. Simon's hopes dropped at another failed attempt at flirting. He was never good at this and the Alliance never taught him how to pick up a mechanic that knew all that there was to know about ships and how they ran. He wondered where she got the skills she did and thought about asking her. "I can see you are very knowledgable about these subjects, I was wondering where you got your training from?"

"Nowhere, ships speak to me in a way none could ever speak. They tell me the problems and I find a way to fix 'em," Kaylee said smiling, going back to wiring the area and bonked her head getting out. "I'm all right!"

"Let me take a look at it," Simon recommended, parting her hair back from the inflicted area and found nothing. Sighing, he leaned back and stared at her, letting a smile come on his face as he pecked her cheek. "All gone." He admired when Kaylee giggled against the kiss, batting him away before pulling him into a kiss, Simon kissing her back and feeling as alive as he did when he was hard at work on a patient. That thought made him curse himself for thinking Kaylee's love and a patient's care was the same thought,


End file.
